


Unnecessarily Stubborn

by creamcats



Series: Unnecessary [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Teasing, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcats/pseuds/creamcats
Summary: Hinata finally convinces Kageyama to let him tease him.a.k.a an excuse to write Kageyama begging.





	Unnecessarily Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series so you can read the last one if you really wanna but it's not mandatory.

Hinata’s tongue undulated on Kageyama’s loose hole. Kageyama never agreed to anything like this — if you want sex just have it, no beating around the bush. But Hinata loved to poke, prod, and tease at Kageyama and drive him insane. And sometimes  _ maybe _ … Kageyama indulged him. It was a game they played now and then. To see how long Kageyama would go without begging him.

 

And so far he felt like he was fighting a losing battle. They'd done this before, yet it still felt all too new. Hands gripping his hips, spreading him so fucking nicely, tongue giving him languid licks. And when Shouyou’s spit dribbled down his thigh, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hearing Shouyou’s enthusiasm made him shiver. Fuck. Hinata’s appendages dug into his skin, leaving crescent-shaped dents in his ass and hips. His calloused palms rested plushly on his ass. His tongue slipping in and out of his loosened hole, the ringed muscle accommodating him with little effort. Kageyama felt it probe deep within him. He really couldn't help but moan. Fuck was he moaning. Shouyou’s tongue was hot and heavy on him, applying just the right amount of pressure on him.

 

“One sec,” Hinata muttered with that hoarse voice you could only get from sex. Hands ungripped him as they searched for lube and Kageyama’s body slackened. He felt like a puppet without its strings; completely boneless. He bit his lip in a poor attempt of stifling his groan as the lube popped open. “My jaw hurts,” Shouyou complained and squirted lube on his fingers.

“Wrap it up then,” Kageyama snapped. He was not a loser. He was not a loser. He'd wait so long if that's what winning meant.

“Feisty,” Hinata replied, not wanting to make his jaw worse. He slipped his slick fingers into his hole and Kageyama moaned, eyebrows furrowing and eyes squeezing shut. Shouyou slowly pumped his finger in and out of Tobio and he gripped the bedsheets, trying his hardest not to fuck himself on Shouyou’s fingers. Because that's what he’d want. Even if Tobio wanted it, he was going to deny himself of it out of spite.

 

Hinata’s fingers felt like a hallucination. They were too good to be true and were too lucid for Kageyama to focus on. Just the way they went in and out of him, poking at his insides so nicely. And when he found his prostate… Fuck. Oh god. He really couldn't control the sounds his mouth was making.

 

\-----

 

Hinata had been fingering him for a while. He ate him out for ages too. Slight remnants of Tobio’s taste remained on his tongue. Every moan was cemented into his memory. It took a fuckton of self-control to not just lube up his cock and fuck him right there. Tobio’s back was arched so nicely, ass pointed up towards him — almost presenting himself to him. His hair spiked from all the friction from the pillow, face was red and lips parted as he panted heavily. He looked like an actual fucking snack. 

Shouyou watched his fingers spread open Tobio, scissoring him slowly. He licked his lips. Eating him out again seemed like such a good idea.

“It looks so pretty from here, Tobio,” 

“Sh-shut up,” he stuttered. Shouyou pumped his fingers in and out of him with ease. It felt so plush and soft, almost squishy to the touch. God, he wanted to be in there. 

“Do you know how good it feels?”

“I told you to shut up,” he retorted weakly, tightening ever so slightly. He had those pre-orgasm tremors that were fucking adorable. It was one of those things he never noticed but something Shouyou drank in like fucking water.

“Are you gonna cum, Tobio?” Shouyou asked and pressed onto his prostate. Tobio groaned begrudgingly, covering his mouth in the crook of his arm. Shouyou’s fingers quickened in pace, making him squirm and whimper. He made soft little mewls and rocked back ever so slightly. His breathing quickened and he grabbed the sheets, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning too loud. He was so  _ so _ pretty. Every inch of skin was his for as long as he wanted. Every sound that came from him was for his ears only. God, he couldn't get enough.

 

\-----

 

Kageyama had came. And he came so hard. He shivered to even think about his orgasm and its intensity. It was only his fingers yet it made him feel such a way.

 

He lay on his back, Hinata hovering over him and peppering his body with purplish-red marks. Being too tired to physically do something, he just let it happen. He'd lost count of how many hickeys he added but it didn't seem like he'd stop. The soft nibbling on his chest and neck made his dick stir. Admitting he liked the stupid things Hinata did would be the death of him — even if he did enjoy them. He was stupid and dumb and he'd never lose to him.

 

“You ready to go again?” he asked and his hands ventured to Tobio’s inner thigh.

“You're insatiable,” Tobio huffed. Hinata gripped his dick and started stroking it softly. The callouses on his hands gave the right amount of friction and he could feel himself growing hard. He was still so sensitive, even after all this time it was still sensitive. God, he couldn't help but squirm. Tentatively, he placed his hands on Hinata’s bare chest. Knobhead was still in his undies.

 

Unrelentlessly, Hinata kept stroking him. Something about that turned him on. The fact that he wouldn’t stop until Tobio begged for it. God, he felt his reserve thinning by the second. He didn’t want to lose. He really didn’t

 

“One sec,” Shouyou muttered and took his dick out his boxers. A low whimper escaped Kageyama’s throat. He was doing so well. Now all he’s gonna think about is how good it would be in him. Or his tight grip on his hips as he slides in him. God, he misses it. He wants that so badly. Those quick sensations of utter pleasure that he’d grown accustomed to; he really fucking wanted that. And when Shouyou would get all breathy and lose himself in the moment, calling him names he’d never call him outside of sex. He craved it. Truly. It looked so good when he stroked it like that. Down and up, thumbing his head. That syncopated rhythm between his and his own. Especially the precum sliding down his shaft as Hinata bit his lip. Fuck.

 

After a while, he realised he was staring at Shouyou’s cock.

 

\-----

 

“How many times have you came?” Hinata asked, feigning ignorance.

“Around 3,” he gasped for air. Humidity clung to his lungs like nicotine. It was almost hard to breathe.

“Wanna cum again?” Shouyou teased and scissored his fingers inside of him. His skin glistened.

“God Shouyou please,” he almost sobbed, lust flowing through his fucking veins. He needed Shouyou. He needed his member inside him to stretch him out and fuck him into the mattress. He couldn't think of anything else but the warmth in his guts when Shouyou slipped inside of him. He loved being teased, but he hated not getting what he wanted. And if Shouyou teased him for a second longer he was gonna scream.

“Just for a little while Tobio,” he murmured as he slipped another finger into him.

“Go die,” Kageyama hissed as Shouyou pressed against his aching prostate. 

 

\-----

 

Skin laced with heat and raw fucking need, Tobio was going to die. But god it felt good, really good. Bed clutchingly good. He didn't even want Shouyou’s cock… he needed it. To feel that stretch from the inside and out. To feel his warmth and solidity inside of him. His hole was so loose, just for Shouyou. Shouyou. Shouyou. His name was intermingled with his breath.  He wanted him so badly. Hard cock pressed against him as if Shouyou was teasing him. Go,d he wanted it. Every contact of the skin made him groan. Shouyou’s thighs being propping his up against him like that. Fuck.

 

“Please Shouyou please,” Tobio begged. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was at the point of no return. He'd sunk low. He felt low. Begging for Shouyou to take him, how pathetic. He truly was pathetic. Tearing up for no reason. God did it turn him on, though. He'd only do that for him. No one else.

“Please what?” he asked, biting his lip at Tobio’s display.

“Please fuck me, oh god. I want it so bad. I need your cock, Shouyou,” he sobbed, tears spilling out of his eyes and leaving trails on his cheeks. Begging and sobbing was the last thing he wanted to do but it felt so relieving. Weight was lifted off of his chest when he said every syllable of that. He needed to do it more often. Especially because he knew Shouyou would give him what he wanted… he always gave him it if he asked nicely. “Please fuck me Shouyou,”

“No,”

 

_ What _

 

No? No. He said no. But how? Why? Tobio didn't understand. Shouyou would never say no. After all that begging and pleading, Shouyou would reward him by calling him his good boy and fucking him nice and slow. No was the wrong answer. He deserved to have it. He wanted it and he got it. Shouyou would never.

 

Amidst all of this, Tobio couldn't stop the tears and sniffles. He was a good boy. He deserved it. He played along. Why wasn't he getting what he wanted? Shouyou always gave him what he wanted.

“Shouyou please,” Tobio choked.

“I love it when you cry. You're so pretty like that,” he replied and pressed his lips against his. Softly grabbing his inky locks, he sloppily kissed trails down Tobio’s neck. His moans were fucking erotic. Soft and erratic. Low in his throat. “Wanna cum one more time?”

“I can't oh god I can't I can't. Shouyou,  _ I can't _ ,” Tobio panted. He looked absolutely frantic. Eyes wide, shaking his head, breathing volatile.

 

Shouyou grabbed the lube from the end table. Pouring and spreading it on his cock, he relieved some built up tension in his gut. 

“Should I stroke it like this and make you watch?” Shouyou suggested with a smirk. It was fun. Breaking Tobio down like this and messing with him. Outside the bedroom, this amount of teasing would never fly with him.

“No no  _ please _ ,” Tobio panted. He squeezed his eyes shut. Biting his lips, he placed an arm over his eyes. His eyelashes were wet. Shouyou pressed against his hole and applied the slightest pressure against him. “Please don’t… Shouyou  _ please _ .  _ I need it _ ,”

 

_ Fuck _

 

Shouyou couldn’t even control himself for longer than this. Restraint slipped away from him. Pressing his blunt head against his entrance, he slipped into him with ease, groaning ever so slightly. He could feel Tobio all around him. Warm. Velvety. Cushioned. But not as tight as he usually was… which wasn’t his fault. Shouyou definitely went overboard with the teasing. It felt good though. It always felt good to be inside him. He could feel every tense and contraction of him around his dick. His eyes slipped closed as he pushed in and out, testing the waters. Slight friction relieved his tension. He was going faster and Tobio squirmed deliciously under him. Panting. He was panting. He was breathing in rhythm with him and his thrusts.

“I’d never…  _ fuck _ … I’d  _ never _ leave you like that,” Shouyou groaned and grabbed Tobio’s hips for more leverage. He wasn’t focused on making him cum, he’d done that enough tonight and he kinda felt bad for his dick. It clocked out one orgasm ago. Shouyou pressed against Tobio’s body, reaching depths that he never really could reach before. His moans were absolute music to his ears. It was all he was hearing tonight but he didn’t mind. They sounded much sweeter now that Shouyou was fucking him. “I love you,”

“I love you,” Tobio panted in response and wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s neck.

 

He quickened his pace. Not for Tobio’s sake but for his own. Soon the pressing of their bodies turned to the slapping of skin and grunts. Tons of stimulation that headed straight to his dick and fueled his second orgasm of the night. God he could feel it coming. The tensing of his abs and his tremors told him so. There was a low heat pooling in his stomach, making him pound into the wet heat of Tobio. He knew his body wouldn’t take it so well, yet the way Tobio kept moaning for  _ more _ and  _ harder _ made him completely disregard it. It didn’t even make sense. He should be begging for a break. Had his mind altered that much? Shit that got Shouyou excited. The little pervert in him lived for it. Especially for someone like Tobio to be that utterly wrecked.

 

Shouyou thrust into him and twitched, painting his insides with his cum. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, breathing raggedly and out-of-sync. He let the orgasm wash over him and stared at Tobio's face intently. Wasn't he so lucky?

 

\-----

 

“Hey… I’m sorry,” Hinata muttered, talking to the back of Kageyama’s head. Kageyama continued on as if he didn’t hear him, crossing his arms. “I mean… you knew the safe word,  _ right? _ So…” Incriminating him never worked in situations like this. He was mad at him. Not actually mad but irritated that Hinata had pushed him to a line that he never  _ ever _ thought he’d cross. “If it makes you feel better I’ll let you top ne-”

“I don’t  _ want _ to top,” Kageyama stated. His little strops after this kind of play were adorable. Hinata kinda did bring it on himself when he pulled that stunt… he knew Kageyama wouldn’t take so well to it. But they both knew he never truly meant it and that he really enjoyed doing it… he just never enjoyed admitting it. And all Hinata could do was apologise.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this highkey isn't to the best of my ability, a bitch was just tired of seeing it. I just needed it out there, if you get me. I know that if I kept at it, it would piss me off or I'd make it worse.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for tarnishing your works like this, Furudate!
> 
>  
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
